There's just something there
by brittface28
Summary: Brooke is the new girl in town, she meets Jack Mercer. He's mysterious, troubled and handsome. The bond between them is strong, but can it handle his past? Can she? Will she understand? Contains coarse language,drugs,sex and violence.is better after chp1
1. Chapter One

"Detroit? Are you for real?" 17 year old Brooke asked her father. "Yes Detroit, calm down, it's just like Toronto." He replied, he was in his den packing up his books, and computer. They were moving again.

"Yeah, right, except you know it's in The United States! I don't want to be a Yankee! I'm a proud Canadian!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh Brooke, it will be alright, besides you know I can't turn this down. And Americans aren't as bad as you think, I'm sure some of them are wonderful people." Brooke stared at her father in disbelief.

"Dad, why can't we just stay here? I like it here. I've made a few friends. Please not another move." She pleaded with her father.

"Honey, I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry. Why can't you be like your brothers? They are excited." He smiled widely. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"This is so unfair." She thought to her self.

Two days later they were in the car, off to Detroit. Brooke was the oldest child, and the only girl in her family. Her mom had left them when Brooke was 6, she moved to Italy and married a woman name Giovanna. They owned a bakery. Brooke didn't like to talk about it much. It was a little awkward to tell people your mom was a lesbian. Brooke's younger twin brothers were one year when she left. They never really dwelled on her memory. But Brooke's father, Frank did. They were high school sweethearts married at 18, parents by 19, and by 25 divorced. Now Frank was 36, and he was happy, and trying to put the past behind him. That's partly why he moved every few months. Also his job made him. He was a computer programmer who worked for Law firms. They were always asking to go to different places.

Brooke was starring out the window. She watched her newest home fly by. She was sad. She had only lived there for three months, she had barely settled in. She had made two friends. And they were good friends too. April and Mike, two great people, she would probably never see again. Oh well, add it to list of other friends she'd made and lost. Since Brooke was 12 she had lived all over Canada and even in Germany for a few months. Now off to Detroit. "Great, a bunch gangs. And they don't even have a good hockey team." She thought to herself. She looked at her brothers. They weren't sad, they could careless, they were 11 years old and watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, life was great for them. Brooke sighed.

They arrived at their new home. It was small house in a cozy neighbourhood. Brooke quite liked it actually. It was winter time, and there was tons of snow. Her brothers were building snowmen before they even got into the house. Brooke went upstairs into her room. The window faced the window of the house next door. A tall young man was standing there wearing no shirt, scratching his chest. Man was he sexy! He was built with light brown hair, and a tattoo on his shoulder. He had such a wide smile, and a smoke in his mouth. He picked up his guitar and shirt and left the room. Brooke just starred. "Maybe I will like it here." She said to herself. She brought up her boxes and started to unpack. The next day their was a knock on the door.

A kind looking woman was there. She looked to be about 50, she had white hair and blue eyes. She looked like the type of woman who could make anyone feel better. "Hello, my name is Evelyn Mercer. I'm your next door neighbour." She pointed to house with hott boy in it. Just then a young handsome black boy emerged, waved to Evelyn, then drove away. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I made some brownies." Evelyn smiled and handed the plate to Frank. "Well thank-you so much, that's very kind of you. I'm Frank Roberts, this is my daughter Brooke, and my son Wade and my other son Everett." All the children stood in the doorway. All three of them had blonde hair and green eyes, the twins had the same nose and smile, they looked like Frank, but Brooke looked like her mom. "Hello." They all said in unison. "Please come in." Frank asked politely. Evelyn came in and they sat down on the kitchen table, the twins ran off to play. But Brooke stayed, she was curious.

"I'm a foster parent, or I was. I've taken in many children and given them proper homes, and new start to get a better life. But four of them I adopted. My oldest Bobby, then Jeremiah, then Angel, then my youngest boy, Jack, they're great boys." Evelyn explained. Brooke wondered which one the boy in the window was. "Angel was the boy who got into the car earlier. He's 20. He wants to join the navy. Jeremiah is 23 and Bobby is 25. And Jack is 17." Frank smiled to Brooke. "The boys are 11 and Brooke here is 17 as well." Evelyn smiled widely. "Well she'll have to meet Jackie." Brooke's cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me, it was nice to meet you Ms. Mercer." Brooke excused herself. She went up stairs and answered her phone. It was April. She told April all about the boy, and the family next door. It was all so exciting, and she though Detroit would suck.

The next day Brooke went to school. It was an older high school and much bigger, and way more people. She was lost immediately. She walked down the halls trying to find her home room class, when she bumped into this tall boy, at first she was angry, but when she looked again it was the boy from next door. Wow did he have gorgeous crystal blue eyes. He stared at her. "Sorry" she said quickly and walked away. He looked very punk. He had jeans on with a black hoodie. He had his left ear pierced, and it looked like he had his tongue pierced too. Brooke watched him walk away. He wasn't the type Brooke would normally find attractive. She liked the athletic type, but there was something about him she just couldn't get out of her head.


	2. Chapter Two

"Did you see that Jackie? That chick was so totally checkin' you out dude!" Jack's best friend Reid said. Jack laughed. "Fuck you. She was not." Jack slapped the back of Reid's head. His black hair was so long, and in dreads Reid didn't even feel it. "Why the fuck would that prep look at me?" Jack asked in his deep voice as they exited the building. "How the hell should I know?" Reid took out a baggie of pot and rolled a joint. He handed it Jack, Jack lit it and took puff. He thought about the girl. She was cute, in a preppy way. She was wearing light jeans, with a red Roxie hoodie, her curly blonde hair was in a loose ponytail. She had a cute face and nice sized boobs. Jack thought to himself about her body. Jack and Reid smoked for a bit, until the bell rang. "Fuck man, we got class." Reid sighed. "Yeah." Jack was preoccupied with the girl. There was something about her.

The boys walked into the school. "Have you heard from Bobby?" Reid asked. Bobby had moved to New York at the begging of the summer. He rarely called, and when he did he only talked to Evelyn. Jack shrugged. "Nah. But Angel's back from jail. Says; he's on the straight and narrow." Jack laughed. "He's home for a while though, then he wants to join the marines or some bullshit." Reid laughed "And Jerry?" Jack looked at his watch. "He's working in construction. Still lives at home. Fuck I'm late. Ms. Ferkas is gonna fuckin' freak. We'll meet at lunch. Later." Jack waved good-bye to Reid. He walked to his class.

Brooke was walking down the hall. Where the hell was room 133? She was caught off guard by the hott guy from next door, and could barely think. He looked so mysterious and troubled. But why? His mom was so nice, and caring. And he had four older brothers who looked after him. He was pretty lucky. Finally Brooke found the classroom. She walked in. The teacher was an old, large, grey haired woman, who kind of looked like a man. She had a tattoo on her wrist of two female signs entwined. Brooke noticed her hair was done just like those guys in the fifties accept curlier. Brooke wondered what this teachers story was, she looked down on her schedule; History 12—Ms. Ferkas.

Brooke cautiously walked up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Brooke Roberts, I'm new." Brooke extended her hand. Ms. Ferkas looked at it, then smiled a wide fake smile. "Hello Ms. Roberts, you're the new student from Canada, correct?" Brooke smiled. "Yes I am." "Have a seat dear, right here." She pointed to the middle desk in the front row. Brooke sat down.

She watched the other students enter the room, all staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" She thought to herself. The bell rang, Ms. Ferkas stood up. Brooke noticed a rainbow flag tattoo on her ankle. "Good morning class. I hope you all had an eventful weekend, I'm happy to report no one from our class got arrested. So you've either gotten smarter at hiding or better at running away." The class laughed. Brooke seriously hoped she was joking. Just then the boy entered; the one with the troubled look and gorgeous eyes. "Mr. Jack Mercer. What a honour to be graced with your presence." Ms. Ferkas stared at him. "Sorry ma'am lost track of time." He sat down in the seat next to Brooke. She smiled at him. He smiled back politely. "Jack" she whispered to herself.

"So class we have a new student. Brooke Roberts-- straight from Canada. Please stand and introduce yourself." Brooke stood up. She smiled to the class. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Where in Canada are you from?" someone asked. Brooke smiled. "Vancouver, British Columbia, but I've lived all over Canada, and in Germany, the last place I lived in was Toronto." Everyone stared at her. No one cared. Brooke sat back down. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Jack smiled. Jack felt bad for her. That would be pretty embarrassing. And she was a Canadian. Life as she knew it was over. They hated Canadians.

Ms. Ferkas walked over to Brooke. "So, Ms. Roberts, how about we start out with a simple question, as to get your feet wet. Who was the 21st president?" Brooke stared at her with an 'Are you kidding me?' look. Brooke had no clue, nor did she care. "Well the 21st prime minister of Canada was Paul Martin." Brooke said. The class laughed. "No one cares about Canada." One student said. "It was Chester A. Arthur, ma'am." Jack said. Brooke looked at him. For such a punk looking guy he was smart. "Very good. How about this Ms. Roberts, what is capital of Rhode Island?" Brooke laughed. "I thought that was a town?" she said. Everyone laughed again, they thought she was joking, she wasn't though. "Providence." Jack whispered. Brooke smiled. "Ha ha, I meant to say Providence." She said. Ms. Ferkas frowned. "What do they teach you children there?" She walked to the chalkboard. "Canadian history?" Brooke said to no in particular. Jack laughed. He had such a deep voice, his laugh was deep as well. Brooke found it very sexy.

The rest of the class Brooke sat there completely lost. She had no idea about anything. She dreamt about being home. Not home as in her new house, but home as in Vancouver, 10 years ago, before her mom left. The perfect life she used to have. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. "Brooke, may I speak with you. You too Mr. Mercer." Ms. Ferkas said. They both stood at her desk, she sat down. "Jack here is, surprisingly, one of my best students." She told Brooke. "Jack you will tutor her. She needs it. How she's going to pass, when doesn't even know the map of the USA is beyond me, but help her. You may leave." Jack and Brooke walked away.

"You're Evelyn Mercer's son?" Brooke asked. Jack shrugged "Yeah so?" "You're my next door neighbour then. I'm Brooke." She extended her hand. Jack looked at it. "I' m Jack." He began to walk away. Why didn't people shake hands in this place? "Wait, can you help me? I need to find room 207." Brooke said. Jack turned around. "Fuck." He said. Brooke was confused. "That's my next class. C'mon this way." "You're in guitar too?" Brooke asked happily. "No shit." Jack replied. Brooke got the feeling he didn't like her very much.

Jack walked fast. He wanted her to walk behind him. If people thought they were together he would be considered the biggest loser ever. Why the hell was this chick in all his classes? He could hear her talking to him. He ignored her. He really didn't want to talk to this prep. Granted she wasn't as smart as she assumed she would be. Was she fucking serious, she thought Rhode Island was a city? Jack laughed to himself. All though he'd know nothing of Canada if he went there. "This is it." He said. He opened the door, they stepped in.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled. Jack couldn't help himself, he smiled back. A rare occurrence for him. But her smile was so intoxicating. He quickly caught himself. "Whatever." He walked over to some friends and completely ignored her. He did feel a little bad for her, the class was all guys, 'cept her, and he had to hand it to her she could play the guitar pretty good. After class Jack met up with Reid. "Hey fucker, wanna ditch and go have a smoke?" Jack asked. "Defenitly." Reid replied. They left the school.

Brooke was looking for Jack after class but couldn't find him. She wanted to get a time for them to meet up so she could learn some American history. There was sarcasm in her thoughts. She did not want to be here. She tried to find her way to the biology lab, you'd think it would be easy. It so wasn't. She was reading her schedule when she bumped into a girl. She was medium height wit h balc hair streaked red, purple and organge. She was wearing black eye shadow, her lip, eyebrow and nose were pierced. Brooke stared at her. "sorry." She said quietly. The girl smiled. "Hey. Are you new?" Brooke smiled timidly. "yeah, I'm Brooke." Brooke extended her hand, the girl didn't shake it but smiled. "I'm Terra." Why does no one shake hands? Brooke wondered. "Do you know where the bio lab is?" Terra smiled. "I'm just on my way there. I'll show you. " The two girls walked into the class. They ended up sitting together too.

They hit it off right away. They laughed and talked the entire class. Brooke was so happy. She had found a friend. Maybe she could even get the low down on Jack. Class ended, it was lunch time. "Do want to eat with me and my friends?" Terra asked. "I'd love to." Brooke was excited. They walked into the cafeteria, got lunch and walked over to wear a bunch of punk kids sat. They were all wearing black, had tattoo's, piercing, etc. Brooke got nervous. She was the opposite of punk. She like bright colours, had no piercing, never wore make-up, didn't smoke or drink, the most punkish thing she did was play guitar and write songs.

"Guys this is Brooke, Brooke these are my loser friends." Terra laughed. "That's Oz Crawford." She said pointing to a larger boy with short brown hair and a tattoo next to his right eye of a bear claw print. "That's Regina Sloan. We call her Reggie." She said pointing to a girl with short blue hair, black rimmed glasses and a chin piercing. Reggie was wearing a very cute black V-necked top and nice dark blue jeans. "And this is her twin brother Reid Sloan." Reid was tan with long black dreadlocks, no piercing, but a tattoo of a skull on his left hand. His eyes were a light grey colour. "And last but not least this is Jack Mercer." Jack turned around. Brooke gasped, but held in the noise. She was excited and shocked and nervous to see him. "Hey, it's you again." He said. Brooke smiled. "Hi everyone." "Come sit!" Oz said. Brooke sat in between Oz and Reggie.

Lunch went by rather fast. Everyone was asking Brooke questions about Canada and Germany. Brooke kept on looking at Jack. He was so handsome, in a different way. Terra caught her once or twice and smiled. Jack didn't ask Brooke any questions. He seemed a bit out of it. Brooke wanted to know what was on his mind. What was he thinking of? He looked so intelligent and deep. "Do you really live in igloos?" Oz asked, making Brooke lose her train of thought. She laughed. "No! Unless you live in like the North West Territories, even then it's rare." "Do you guys like have cable?" Reggie asked. Brooke laughed harder. "Yeah but just black and white, and we just got it a few years ago." Brooke said to humour her. "Fuck, really?" Reid asked. "No! We have electricity. We have the same things as you guys do." Brooke had pee from laughing so hard. "Is your Prime Minister ordained?" Oz asked. Brooke looked at him. "Like can her perform weddings?" Oz clarified. Brooke laughed so hard Pepsi came out her nose. "What the hell? He's not that type of Minister!" The lunch bell rang. Everyone stood up. "We're hanging out after school, want to join?" Oz asked. Brooke smiled "hell yes!" "Great!" Terra smiled. "C'mon we have Chemistry now." Brooke and Terra took off. Jack and Reggie stayed behind.

Jack was thinking. He always got in this weird deep-thought mood when he was high. "I like her." Reggie said. Jack grinned. "Yeah, she's something alright." "Do you think she's pretty?" It was a well known fact that Reggie was in love with Jack. Everyone knew, including Jack. They even tried dating but it just didn't work out. Now Jack was completely over her, but she was still hung up on him. "In a preppy way." Jack said. He regretted saying that afterwards. Great, now she's going to like kill Brooke. Jack thought. "We'd better get to class. See you later." Jack said as he stood up. His high was almost gone. Un-cool. He thought to himself. It would be interesting to see Brooke tonight, hanging with them. They did drugs together, got drunk, and broke shit. Should be fun.


	3. Chapter Three

Brooke called her father and asked if she could hang with Terra and Jack. Her dad was pleased that she had made friends so fast. "Don't go doing any drugs or anything though." Frank joked. Brooke laughed, she wasn't the type of girl to do that stuff. "C'mon lets go." Terra said. Brooke hung up the phone and walked to where they were meeting. "Hey guys." Terra smiled. "Sup." Reid and OZ replied. "Where's Reggie and Jack?" Brooke asked, she really only cared to know where Jack was but didn't want to raise suspicion. "Dunno….hey Oz you got the shit?" Reid asked. Oz smiled and patted his coat pocket. "Just enough." He said. Brooke was curious as to what they were talking about but decided she's leave it alone.

Jack was at his locker getting his books. He didn't tell his friends but, he was a good student, who did his homework and got good grades. He just happened to be high while doing it. He really hoped that Brooke wouldn't say anything about him tutoring her. He didn't want the rest of them know. Jack looked at the photo in his locker of his mom. She was so kind and wonderful. He always felt guilty when he was off to do drugs because he knew his mother would hate it. She always told him that he shouldn't do that. Not anymore. "You're safe now Jackie." She would say. Jack shook himself out of his guilt. "I want to do this shit. I like to do it." He said quietly to himself. He grabbed his bag and closed his locker.

"Hey Jack." Reggie said as she came up behind him. "So do you like have a thing for the new girl?" she asked. There was more than a hint of jealous in her voice. Jack laughed. "I've know her for one day. She's alright. Why?" Reggie shrugged. "No reason, but you'd tell me right? I mean we're friends." "Yeah, sure. Now c'mon we're late." Jack really wouldn't tell Reggie anything. She wasn't trustworthy. She was a little bit crazy at times. "Alright." Reggie said. She didn't believe Jack. But she wouldn't argue. He sometimes had a bit of a temper.

They arrived where the group was supposed to meet. They exchanged greetings then caught the bus to their hang out spot. It was a run down old building. That was graphitised, and destroyed, but no one could find them their, and no ever care there except them, so it worked just fine. Brooke couldn't help but wonder why this place hadn't been torn down. After walking a little ways into it, she saw a place set up with a stereo, three couches and a card table. "it isn't much, but it's home." Oz said. They all sat down on their couches. "I'm using the can." Reggie declared as she walked away. "Where's that?" Brooke asked Terra. "Just over there, it's and actually toilet, with a sink and soap." Brooke sighed with relief. Reid and Terra were sitting together on one, Oz was on another and Jack was on another. Brooke wanted to next to Jack, but didn't want to seem eagear or too forward. Jack smiled at her, he patted the seat beside him. "If you want." He said. Brooke beamed with excitement. "Alright." She sat down and got herself comfortable. "So what do you guys do here?" she asked. She thought they played cards and listened to music. She was wrong. Oz stood up and turned on the music.

Oz took out a plastic bag from his coat pocket. In it was pot and cocaine. Brooke stared at the stuff. Oh shit. She could not do drugs. She wasn't that type of person. She was a good girl. She had good grades, did homework, didn't do drugs or smoke, and she only drank on New Years eve. This was major. Jack looked over to Brooke, she looked scared. He didn't want to peer pressure her. "You don't have to do it if you're scared." He said to her. He meant it to be nice, and compassionate. But Brooke took it like a contest. "I'm no scared." She was offended. Did he think she was a chicken? No, she wasn't. Fuck him. She could do it. "Light it up." She said to Oz. They all smiled. Brooke would do pot, okay but not cocaine, that was way to major. And that shit is addictive.

Jack up a joint, for them to share. Reggie entered the room and sat beside Oz. She gave Brooke a dirty look. "Wow you're actually doing drugs?" "Only pot." Brooke replied. She started to feel calm, very calm. She laughed for no reason. Jack smiled. Reggie did not like what was happening. She made two rails of cocaine and snorted them. "Fuck yes." She said. After a little while, they all sat there listening to music. It was kind of fun, surprisingly. Brooke wasn't scared but she did feel horribly sick. She stood up, but could barely keep herself up. "Shit." She said, she wobbled out the door. When she was a little ways away she puked. "Fuck." She said, then she collapsed. Thank-fully Jack had followed her and he caught her in mid fall. "Fuck, guys!" He yelled. They all came out. "Sup dude?" Reid asked stupidly.

Terra gasped when she saw Brooke passed out in Jack's arms. "I'm taking her home, bye guys." Jack lifted Brooke up. The others waved bye and went inside. Jack wasn't scared. Everyone has a bad trip once in awhile. But he did he feel bad for her. Her first time and she passed out. That's shitty. Jack's first time was when he was 9, he was in this foster home and he caught the man who was supposed to taking care of him, smoking. They ended up smoking all night. The man beat Jack the next day. Jack shuddered at the memory. Brooke started to awake. She looked up Jack and smiled. "You're hott." She giggled. "Yeah and your high. But cute." Jack told her. Brooke smiled. She felt like shit but she was very aware she was in Jack's arms. "Don't take me home. Dad'll kill me." She mumbled. Jack nodded. "Don't worry."

Brooke closed her eyes. Jack took her back to his place. He looked over at Brooke's house, no one was home. Thank-fully no one was home at his place either. He took her into his room, he laid her down on his bed, and when t o go get water. She slept for about and hour. She woke up perfectly un-high, with a slight head ache. She sat up and looked around. The room had posters of rock bands on the walls, clothes on the floor and two guitars. Jack was lying of he floor asleep." What time is it?" she thought. He looked over at the clock. It was only 7pm. Wow. She went to stand but then Jack woke-up. "Hey." He smiled. Brooke blushed. "Hey…i'm sorry, I acted pathetic, and I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry. Thank-you for taking care of me." Jack stood up. "Have some water." He handed her a glass. "You know when I was 13 I had this really bad trip when I took some E. I thought I was being chased, so I screamed and ran right into a wall. I broke my nose. I was with my brother Bobby and he still wont let me forget it. "Jack laughed. Brooke smiled. "Thanks." Jack sat down on the bed beside her.

"I feel stupid." She said. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. "You've never done drugs right? So if you do them again, it wont be as bad." Brooke laughed. "I think next time I do drugs I want to be somewhere safe yeah know? Maybe with just you or something. Less people to laugh at me." Brooke laughed. Jack wanted to hold her. He wanted to put his arm around her. He felt this connection with her he had never felt before. It was like he could sense her emotions. But why? This was all new to Jack; the only people he really cared about were his brothers and his mom and maybe Reid occasionally. But with Brooke he wanted to protect her. "I'd better go." Brooke stood up "Thanks again. I'm sorry." She walked out the door. "Bye." Jack said quietly. She ran into Jack's brother Angel and his girlfriend Sofi. He smiled "Hey neighbour." "Hi and bye." She said as she walked out the door. "Jackie you had a girl in your room?!?" he yelled as he ran into Jack's room. "Shit man I'm proud!" Angel hugged Jack. "Fuck you, it wasn't like that. She isn't like that." "She's not a lesbian?" Angel asked. Jack hit him in the shoulder. "Go bang your Latina lover." Jack said. Angel laughed and left.

Brooke walked over to her house. When she got inside her Dad had left her a note. "Gone to McDonalds with the twins, we'll bring you back something" Brooke wasn't hungry, actually that was a lie she was starving, maybe she had the munchies? Either way she didn't want food, she wanted to think. She went up to her room. She sat at her desk and typed her friend April an e-mail. She also added Terra, Oz, Reggie, Reid and Jack to her msn. Terra messaged her asking is she was ok. Brooke told her what happened. "But don't tell anyone, promise?" she asked. Terra replied "not a soul." Brooke resisted to urge to look over into Jack's window. He was lying on his bed listening to his head phones holding his guitar, thinking about Brooke.

Not anything special about her. Just about what she would feel like in his arms? What it would be like to talk to her? Maybe he could tell her the shit he's always wanted to tell someone. Maybe she could help him feel better. He seemed to smile more when she was around. Was she a virgin? Probably. Maybe he could be her first, they could share their souls emotionally and physically. Jack laughed at himself. He was such a deep romantic. If he told his friends or his brother they would kill him. But he could tell Brooke. She would understand. Hopefully.

At the same time Brooke was thinking about Jack. Whether he was good kisser, and how cute they would look together as prom dates. Maybe they could have those al night conversations she always dreamed about. But there was one problem; Reggie, she was madly in love with him. Was Brooke? He seemed so troubled, it was sexy yes, but scary. Brooke had never really known people who had such sad, rough lives. But maybe if they got together everything would work it's self out.

The next few weeks nothing special happened. Brooke would hang with them at their spot, but wouldn't do any drugs. She and Jack both thought about each other non-stop, falling more and more in love every minute. But they were both so shy, and were afraid of what everyone would think nothing happened. Terra knew the entire time, and she was determined to get them together. She put her master plan into action at a grad-class-bonfire, in December.


	4. Chapter Four

Angel drove Brooke and Jack to the bonfire. It was snowing and completely freezing. Brooke was bundled up in a heavy jacket, with a scarf and a toque. "How are you cold you're from Canada?" Jack laughed. "I'm always cold. Just because I'm Canadian doesn't mean I thrive in the cold. Sheesh." They hoped out of the car. "thanks Angel." "Don't mention it kiddo. Hey Jackie, stay here a minute." Brooke smiled and went to find Terra and the others. Angel handed Jack a condom. "What the fuck Angel?" Jack looked at it. "Just in case. Dude, I see how you look at her. She's a pretty sweet chick. And if you guys do fuck tonight, no one will blame you. Well Bobby might be a little shocked." Angel laughed and Jack smiled. "Whatever dude, thanks for the ride." Jack walked away. He pondered what Angel has said. Brooke was pretty awesome. She was so different than him. But she he hadn't really talked to her. He hadn't told her shit like he wanted to. And she wouldn't understand it. She wasn't like him or his friends, as hard as she tried.

"Hey guys." Jack said as he walked up to the gang. "Hey Jackie boy. Sup?" Oz smiled. "Did you bring it?" Reid asked. "No shit." Jack reached in his bag and got out three 26ers of rum and two 26ers of vodka. "Angel was happy to get it for me, but you all owe me money." Jack handed out the alcohol. "this is for you and me." He showed Brooke the bottle of fireball he brought. "For us?" Brooke smiled. She was excited and nervous. At least if she got drunk she knew she was in the right hands. Terra smiled. "Perfect. Why don't Reggie, you and I go, find those cute guys from the other school." Reggie was reluctant to join Terra. "But I thought we were gonna hang as a group?" she whined. "Just come." Terra dragged her away. "Did you hear that Laura chick got her nipple pierced? We should go see if she'll show us." Oz laughed. Reid smiled "sure." They walked away leaving Brooke and Jack alone.

"Let's sit?" Jack suggested, they started to drink and talk. For some reason they both felt nervous. After about and hour the bottle was almost gone. Brooke couldn't sop laughing; she had drunk most of the bottle. Jack was smiling. She was so cute. She decided to stand. "I want to dance." She started to sway back and forth. "You know I like you." She as she did a spin. Jack smiled. "I like you too." "Nope." She moved her hips. There was no music playing, and she looked ridiculous, but Jack loved it. "I like as in, I have dreams about us, and we aren't talking." Brooke burst into laughter. She swayed, unable to keep her balance. Jack stood up to help her. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, then started to dance. "I don't dance and there's no music." He said, he tried to pull away but he couldn't "So? Does it matter, we can make music." She started to hum. Jack laughed.

Brooke put her head on his shoulder. "You smell good." She whispered. "I love you." He whispered back. Brooke's heart did a flip, the butterflies in her stomach started to jump, and then she barfed. "Well that's a reaction I haven't see before." Brooke was so embarrassed she started to cry. "It's ok, don't worry." Jack stroked her hair. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water, a tooth brush, tooth paste and gum. "Go over there and brush." Brooke laughed. "What the fuck? You are so weird." Brooke took the stuff and brushed her teeth. She came back and smiled. "All clean." "Good" Jack said as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Brooke was so happy and nervous. She was making out with Jack Mercer! OMG! They stopped kissing and Jack smiled. "You want to ditch and go somewhere?" he asked. Brooke sighed. "mmhhmm."   
They left the party hand in hand. Reggie saw them and freaked. She was not going to loss Jack to that poser. "What the fuck? Terra look!" Terra smiled. "Finally" Reggie was so angry. How could that be? She was supposed to be with Jack. She made a decision; she was going to break them up, no matter what.

Jack and Brooke walked home hand in hand talking. "You know when I was eleven I told my brothers they were adopted." Brooke laughed. "I felt bad afterwards. I also told them that they were switched, Wade was Everett and Everett was Wade. They freaked." Jack laughed. He has stories he could have shared, but they were all serious and sad. "Tell me about your life." Brooke said. Jack sighed. "Ok, but you have to not tell anyone, and don't judge me." Brooke was suddenly scared for what he was about to say. She realized she pretty much knew nothing about his past. "Well my first foster home, there was 8 of us, and we had to work on this farm. And if we messed up the guy would burn us with the cow maker thing. It have a couple scars on my back from it." Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his arm. "It's ok, your alright now." She said for lack of a better thing to say. But Jack liked that, his mother told him that all the time. He felt safe hearing it.

They arrived at his house and went upstairs into his room, no one was home. They sat on his bed and talked a bit more. Then they started to make-out. Then Jack took off Brooke's shirt and she took off his. It was getting heated. Brooke was nervous. And when Jack put his hands down her pants she got scared. She stopped him. "Woah, wait, hold on." She turned away. Jack grinned, "It's ok." He pulled her back into a kiss. "No stop." Brooke pulled away. "I said wait." Why was Jack being like this? Couldn't he just wait? Brooke wasn't even sure if they dating. "Sorry." Jack said. Why did she pull away? Jack was confused. "Look, can we just talk?" she asked timidly. She could tell Jack was angry. "I just want to know, are we dating or what?" Brooke asked. "Yeah, I mean I want to." Jack said. He was trying to contain his anger. He wanted to have sex with her right there. "OK good, I want to as well." Brooke took Jacks hand in hers. "I'm sorry." She kissed him.

They started to kiss again. Jack took off her bra, and moved his hand down again. Brooke stopped him. She stood up and put on her shirt. "Maybe I should go. Bye." She kissed his forehead, and before leaving stopped. "Sorry." Jack frowned. "Bye." He watched Brooke leave. He knew he should have gone after her. That was not a good way to start a relationship. Jack was upset and angry. He picked up his cell and called Reggie. He wasn't even thinking. He went over to her house. They got high and slept together. Jack knew what he was doing was stupid. He knew he'd regret it. But he was angry and he needed someone. While he was asleep Reggie took a few pictures. She wanted proof to show Brooke. When Jack woke up he told Reggie she couldn't tell anyone. She agreed.

Jack left. He went straight to Brookes. It was 6am on a Saturday morning, he thought no one would be awake, but the whole family was. "Hey Mr. Roberts is Brooke awake." Frank smiled. "Of course, we always watch cartoons this early. Brooke your boyfriend is here." Jack blushed. "She told you?" Frank smiled. "Yes, and I'm happy, I like you Jack." Frank patted Jack on the shoulders. Brooke came downstairs. "Lets sit outside." She looked upset. "Shit" Jack thought. How did she know? Did she even know? "I just wanted to apologise about last night. I was not myself. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you." Brooke smiled. She held Jacks hand. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, I'm just not ready. But I want to be and I will be." Jack smiled, he put his arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder. And for a brief moment everything was perfect. "When you're ready, I'm willing to wait." Brooke smiled.

It was perfect, they went for a walk and talked. Everything was great. But little did they know Reggie had just sent Brooke a text message waiting for Brooke when she got home.


	5. Chapter Five

Brooke and Jack walked home. They went into her room and started to kiss. But this time Jack pulled away. "I'm taking you on a proper date. Tonight, I'll pick you up at 6:30." He stood up and kissed her on the nose. Brooke watched Jack leave then jumped with excitement! Right away she went to call Terra, but she saw a text message. It was from Reggie, it said "guess who I slept with last night?" Brooke laughed and replied "who? Is he hott?" Then she called Terra.

They spent the entire day picking out clothes to wear, watching movies and doing Brooke's hair/make-up. "I'm so nervous." Brooke said. Terra laughed. "Yeah I didn't know Jack had a romantic side." "I hope everything goes okay. I feel bad, I can tell with most girls he probably…yeah know… 'does' them right away. But I want to wait until I feel comfortable enough. I mean I've 'done it' before so I want it to be perfect." Brooke confided in Terra. Terra smiled "My first time was with Reid. It wasn't what expected but I don't regret it. And now we're just good friends." Brooke smiled. She had fantasized about her first time, and she felt ready. Maybe sometime soon it could happen.

It was 6:05 pm when Brooke got another text message. It was Reggie saying. "You have to guess. And yeah he's a hottie." Brooke laughed and then she showed Terra. "Who could it be? Maybe Oz?" Brooke pondered. Terra frowned. The only person Reggie would ever sleep with would be Jack. But Jack was taken, and he wouldn't do that to Brooke would he? Terra smiled at Brooke. "Yeah maybe." Terra didn't have the heart to tell Brooke her thoughts.

About 10 minutes later Jack arrived, driving Angel's truck. "How'd you manage that?" Brooke laughed. "You don't want to know." "Bye Terra thanks!" Brooke said as she climbed in. Terra waved. "Have fun love birds!" And they drove off to a park about a 5 minute drive away. "Why didn't we just walk?" Brooke asked. "Because…driving is fancier." Brooke laughed. Jack smiled. He loved Brookes laugh. Brooke loved Jack's smile.

When they arrived there was a picnic set up; a red blanket with a candle and a rose, a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. Brooke was so excited and shocked. "Oh Jack look how wonderful this is!" She kissed him. "Wow." Jack smiled. It made him happy to see her so happy. "I'm glad you like it. Now I didn't make the food, but its gourmet…ish." Jack laughed as he took out a McDonalds bag. "I love it." Brooke smiled. They sat there and ate and talked and drank.

"When I was 11 I went looking for my mom. I was in this foster home in Washington when I learned she lived a few towns over. I couldn't believe it. She was 15 when I was born, that's why she left me with my dad who like 25 and ran away. Well I went to her house and knocked on her door. It was a big house too, like a mansion with a big pool and hot tube, and nice vehicles out front. Anyway this little girl answered the door. She was about 4 with curly brown hair and big blue eyes, kinda like mine. Well I told her I was looking for Christina and she said that her mom she went and got her. Now I had only seen in her in one photo and that was when she was 15, but wow this woman looked just like her. I told her who I was and she denied that she was my mom. 'You have your facts mistaken young boy.' She said. I was crushed. So I left. It was hard yeah know, to not be wanted." Brooke cuddled up to Jack.

She was shocked and happy he shared such and important memory,

an important part of his past. She didn't exactly know how to respond though. What do you say? She just hugged him and whispered "Everything is good now." Jack smiled. "I know. Thanks." They held on to each other for a bit until Brooke sat up. "My mom is gay. She lives in Italy with some woman named Giovanna. I've never met her. My mom doesn't like to be reminded she has three kids. She was never the mother type. I was 7 when she left. I didn't really mind. She was always gone anyway. It killed my dad though. They were high school sweethearts. We don't talk about her. It makes my dad upset. My brothers don't even say they have a mother. It's like she was never really there. Anyway, that's my pathetic story." Brooke had never told anyone that. Jack smiled. "Thanks for sharing; I guess we all have messed up families." "Definitely." Jack and Brooke started to kiss, but were interrupted by Brooke's phone vibrating.

"Sorry I have to look, it might be Reggie." Jack's heart started to pound. "Why Reggie?" he asked nervously. "Well she says she slept with some hott guy last night and I'm curious as to who it was." Brooke opened the message. "Shit." Jack swore under his breath. Brooke open the message. Reggie said. "Why don't I just show you?" and then there was an attached photo of Jack naked on her bed asleep. Under it said "sorry I had to tell you." Brooke's heart stopped. "What?" she said out loud. Jack stood up. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"When were you going to tell me?" Brooke was angry and hurt.

"It was a one night thing. Not important at all."

"Fucking your ex-girl friend is important. Cheating on me is important!"

"Look it meant nothing so calm down." Jack knew Brooke would be mad, but they had been only dating a day. Why was she so angry?

"Calm down? Fuck you!" Brooke bent down and took her glass of wine and dumped it on him. Jack stood up.

"What the fuck?" Jack hit the glass out of her hand, "Calm the fuck down!"

"No I wont, you asshole! You horny asshole! Just because I wouldn't screw you, you had to get your jollies elsewhere!? If this is how our relationship is going to be I want no part of it!" Brooke went to hit Jack, but he grabbed her wrist. He held on to tight. So tight it started to hurt, badly. "jack stop you're hurting me." Brooke said, but Jack didn't listen.

"We've been dating for a day! It meant nothing. Obviously I love you! So don't freak out! Let's just forget it!" He was still holding on to her wrist. Brooke tried to break free. She started to cry. Partly from the pain of him cheating on her and,

partly from her wrist. "Stop Jack, please!" Jack realized what he was doing and let go. "I'm sorry Brooke I really truly am." He said quietly. Brooke held her wrist, it was going to bruise she knew it. "I'm leaving Jack. I don't know if I can look at you the same way. Where I come from cheating is serious. No matter how long the people are together. I don't think I can trust you anymore. Good-bye." Brooke went to leave but Jack grabbed her by both arms. Holding on tightly, it hurt Brooke. "Let go Jack it hurts!" Jack wouldn't let go. "No. Listen! Don't leave me. Don't give up on me. I fuck up sometimes it's what I do. But I'm sorry. I am. Brooke I love you. Don't. Just don't go."

Brooke could see the truth in his eyes. He was sorry. But that didn't matter. He had slept with Reggie because she wouldn't sleep with him. That wasn't forgivable. At least not right away. Maybe over time. But the fact was

that on her phone was a photo of him in another person's bed. That hurt. She was crying. She couldn't stop. "I can't. Not now. I have to leave." She whispered. Jack let go of her and she ran as fast as she could home.

Jack stood there. He wanted to cry. He had just lost the only girl he ever truly loved. What was he going to do? He packed up the stuff and hung out with Oz and Reid. They did some cocaine. It was nice to be high and escape. But he knew once the high was gone he'd have to face reality and talk to Brooke. But not right now, he was going to stay high. And Brooke was at home, in her bed holding her teddy bear crying. How was she going to face him again? How was she going to get revenge on Reggie?


	6. Chapter Six

It was Monday morning, Brooke had spent the entire weekend in her room watching chick-flicks. Her brothers periodically brought her dinner, and he father blamed it on her "time of the month". She was dreading Monday. It was 7 am in the morning and her father knocked on the door. "Honey, I have to go to work, but Evelyn, next door, is going to drive you and the boys to school. So get up and get ready soon. Love you sweets." He waited by the door, expecting a reply; but got nothing. Brooke listened to her father walk away and sighed. She hated not being able to talk to him. But she wanted to him to like Jack, because she did. She knew she was in the wrong, she knew she had made a big deal over nothing. He said he loved her. That was major. He might have just been saying that, but still, it was major. Those are very big words to just throw around. She laid in bed. She pictured his smile, eyes, body. He was so good looking. They were so different. Why was he into her? Maybe that's why she freaked? She was scared. She was scared of losing him, when she just got him. She decided on what she was going to do. Get up, get on her cutest outfit, go to school and apologize. She was going to make things right. She wanted to be with him, no matter what. She could trust him. She just had to swallow her pride and forget the past. She got up and got ready with a sense of determination.

Jack was in his bed. He hadn't slept since Saturday. He was angry. At himself and at Brooke. She blew things way out of proportion. They weren't even dating that long. It wasn't like they were married. But then, he hurt her. Emotionally and physically. He didn't mean to pull on her wrist like that. Sometimes his anger gets the best of him. He had to put up with so much shit, he learned to be tough. That's what bothered him. Why had she gotten to him so easily? After only a few months, it seemed so odd. He decided he was going to get up and go to school and find her and talk to her. He had too. Just then his mum knocked on the door. "Jackie, hurry up, I'm going to drive you and the Robert's to school." Evelyn walked away. Jack jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. On his way to the bathroom he collided with Angel. "Whoa dude watch out!" Angel reeked of Axe cologne. "Date? This early. Impressive" Jack said as he laughed. "Quiet Jackie. Oh, last night, at like one am Bobby called Jerry, dunno what about though." Angel said as he walked into his room. "Did he tell mum?" Jack yelled from the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself. He had a bit of stubble, but was to lazy to shave. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked at his tattoos. He had the word "spared" on his arm, because his mother, Evelyn spared him from a life of torture. He also had a cross on his bicep. It was important to him, religion, or at least it should be.

"Yeah, he did, apparently Bobby's in some trouble, again." Angel laughed. Jack smiled. "Isn't he always?" Jack walked to his room, got on a shirt and grabbed his books. He was nervous. Why? He hadn't been nervous in years. Not since he was 13, when he went to meet Evelyn. He dressed in his best clothes and even combed his hair. He laughed at that day, but it was the best day of his life. He won the lottery that day. "C'mon Jackie I'm leaving." "Coming Ma!" he yelled as he ran downstairs. Brooke and her brothers were walking towards the car. Brooke looked amazing. She had on tight jeans and nice little sweater. Her hair was down. She was so pretty. She smiled, Jack smiled back. She walked right up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey." She said. Jack's heart was beating fast; he could feel she was trebling. "Hey." He replied.

They got in the van. They sat at the very back. "I'm sorry" Brooke whispered. "Me too." Jack replied. Brook looked into his eyes. They were so blue, she wanted to just drown in them. She felt she could have. She could see his soul through his eyes. She could see broken child with a heavy heart. But she could also see love, and his ability to love. Jack was looking into Brooke's eyes they were a perfect green- soft and angelic, yet sexy and mysterious. The entire ride to school they held hands. Brooke felt happy, it felt right. How she was ever mad at him, she'd never know.

Jack and Brooke got out of the van, said goodbye and walked to class. Jack stopped Brooke. He grabbed her arm, she winced in pain. He looked at her wrist and it was bruised, a dark bruise, it looked painful. Jack felt guilty. "I'm sorry." He looked to the ground. Brooke raised his head, she smiled. "You didn't mean it. I forgive you, for everything. I'm sorry I freaked, I was just hurt and scared. And I know how much Reggie loves you, I was jealous she got to have you. I'm sorry. I want to be with you." Jack smiled. It was a smile of pure joy. "I'm sorry, I am, I will make it up to you. And you never have to worry about anything like that again. I'm yours, all yours. I lo-like you. I want to be with you and only you." Both Brooke and Jack blushed at Jack's slip up, of almost saying 'love'. They held hands and walked into school.

Terra smiled when she saw them. "I knew the fight wouldn't last long." She said. Reggie was standing beside her and she looked extremely angry and shocked. "You're going to forgive him?" she said. Brooke smiled "everyone deserves a second chance. But you know, it takes two to tango, and you could have stopped it, I believe you're just as much at fault." Brooke said proudly. Jack laughed. "That's my girl." He laughed. He ran into Reid and Oz, they smiled. "Good." Oz said, he gave Brooke a big hug. "I guess this means I'm out of the running?" They laughed. The bell rang and they went to class. The day went by as normal. But Brooke knew something was different. A bit of happiness, or love, was in the air, and she liked it. After school they went to the "spot" were they all hung out. Reid pulled out some pot.

"Fuck man I've been waiting for this shit all day." Oz laughed as he rolled a fatty. Reggie took out some needles. "What is that?" Brooke asked. Reggie laughed. "Big kid stuff." She smiled smugly. "Heroine" Terra said. Brooke looked shocked. "What to scary for you?" Reggie asked as she found a vein and stuck the needle in. Brooke got nervous. That was deadly shit, it was not be used by anyone, and even though she hated Reggie she was still scared. Jack took a puff of his joint. "You can't stop her." He said to Brooke. She nodded. "Ok well this is to intense for me, I'm out. Bye guys." She kissed Jack. She loved how it felt with his tongue ring. They smiled at each other and she walked out. "Ew" Reid said. They all laughed.

"Dude you really like this one eh?" Oz asked. "I do, I really do, she different and we have nothing in common, it's interesting and fun. And damn she is a good kisser." Jack smiled. Reggie was so high, but his words still cut her heart. "Fuck." She said. She started to laugh, not because anything was remotely funny, but it was just easier to laugh, rather than to cry." "You okay?" Terra asked. Reggie smiled. "Excellent." They sat around talking for a little bit until Jack looked at the time. It was almost 5:30, and he had to have dinner with his family tonight. "I'm peacing out, later." He stood up and walked out. He took the long way home. He liked the walk. It gave him clarity. He thought about everything, but mostly Brooke. What her favourite candy was, or flower, or movie. What did she do when she was six? Had she ever broken a bone? What would she be like as a lover? All these questions Jack had, he wanted to know it all, everything. He smiled at the thought of her cute little butt, it was so nice.

He got to his neighbourhood, but instead of his house he knocked on the Roberts's door. One of her brothers answered. "Hey err---Everett? Is Brooke home?" Jack smiled weakly. Wade laughed. "I'm Wade, and yeah I'll go get her." Wade ran off and yelled "Brooke your boyfriend is her!" Jack smiled at the word 'boy friend'. He liked the sound of it. Brooke came racing down. "Hey." She said breathlessly. "Hey, so my family's having dinner, if you want to come?" Brooke smiled. "I'd love to, Wade tell dad I'm going over to Jack's and I'll be home late." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. They walked, hand-in-hand over to Jack's. They walked inside and Jack yelled "Mum I brought Brooke over for dinner!" "Alright" she yelled back. She came into the hallway. "Hello my dear, you look lovely. How are you?" Evelyn kissed Brooke on the cheek. Brooke smiled, she loved the way Ms. Mercer made you feel instantly loved. "Wonderful, and yourself? Do you need any help in the kitchen?" "I'm good, and if you want." Evelyn smiled. She liked Brooke, Brooke was stable and kind, and good, Jack needed that in his life.

Jack watched his mum and his girlfriend bonding, he was happy they liked each other. It made things easier. Jack went up stairs to his room to change. His clothes reeked of drugs. He saw Jerry exit the bathroom. "Yo Jerry, sup?" Jerry smiled. "Hey Jackie, not much, I hear your new girl friend in accompanying us. Is it time for embarrassing stories?" Jerry laughed. Jack frowned. "I think not. Where's Angel?" Jerry shrugged. "He's been gone all day. Something about Sofi's roommate being out…who knows what naughty shit he's up to." They laughed. "I heard Bobby called?" Jack asked. Bobby teased Jack relentlessly, but he was still Jack's favourite brother, they shared a bond. Bobby taught Jack a lot, and Jack always looked up to him, even though he was a fuck-up. "Yeah he go arrested and needed bail." Jack laughed "I'm surprised he ain't dead." Jerry laughed. "agreed." Evelyn yelled that dinner was ready and they went downstairs.

"Would you like to say grace Brooke?" Evelyn asked Brooke. Brooke looked shocked. They didn't do that at her house. "Um, okay..." she bowed her head and they all held hands. "Err—dear God or Lord, sorry, um, thank-you for the food, and for these wonderful people…umm….thanks…for um…just thanks. Amen." She said. She smiled triumphantly. Jerry, Jack and Evelyn laughed. "That was wonderful dear." Evelyn said. "So you're dating our little Jackie." Jerry said as he passed Brooke the peas. "Yeah." She smiled. Jack watched Brooke longingly. His love for her radiated from his eyes. Evelyn saw this, she smiled. She had never seen Jack look at anyone like that. She was proud her son had found love and she knew Brooke returned it. "Want to hear a story about Jackie?" Jerry asked. Brooke smiled "definitely." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Now, now Jeremiah, no embarrassing your brother at the dinner table--al though if you were about to tell the one about the hockey game when he was 10, go ahead." Evelyn laughed.

Dinner was spent telling stories about their childhood. And Jerry talking about his fiancé Camille. They were getting married in August. After dinner Jerry took off, and Jack and Brooke helped clean up. "You know Jackie, soon it'll be just you and me." Evelyn said. "Why mum?" "Well Jerry's getting married, Bobby's a ghost and Angel's joining the marines. My boys are growing up." She had tears in her eyes. Jack smiled. He hugged his mum. "I love you ma." He said. "I love you too Jackie." Brooke watched their moment. She longed to be ablt to say that to her mum. But it was impossible. She did get those moments with her dad though, and Jack, well she didn't know anything about Jack's father, or past for that matter. She wanted to find out though. After they finished cleaning they went to Jack's room. He grabbed his guitar and started to play, she sat on his bed.

"Tell me about your past." She said. He stopped playing and looked at her. He frowned. "Why?" "I want to know, you know you can tell me, you can trust me." "I know. Okay, I've always wanted to talk about this stuff…" Brooke motioned for him to come on to the bed. He did, they lied down, with Brooke in Jack's arms everything felt perfect. "My mom was 15 when I was born. My dad was her math teacher. Fucked up right? He raped her. I was like 3 when I got shipped off to an orphanage. I was there till I was about 6. Nothing special happened. I learned shit, it was boring as hell." Jack laughed, he was rubbing Brooke's arm. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "The older kids beat me and shit, but I defended myself as best possible, I have a few scars, one time this guy tried to beat me with a baseball bat, I hit him so hard he broke his arm."

"That's when I went into foster care. The first place I want to was lame, this Mormon family who wanted to purge the world of sin, I ran away when I was 8. That's when I went to this farm, which I told you about before the one with like 8 of us, after I left that one I went to another farm. It was pretty normal at first. There was another kid, named Jeff. He was like 13, it was pretty cool actually, doing chores and what ever. But it changed after a bit, the guy; our foster dad, Mike, became an ass and beat his wife, Marion. Jeff said it happened all the time, and he didn't care, but I decided to stand up for her, and Mike took a crowbar to my knees. He didn't break them but holy fuck did it hurt. That's when the ritual beating began. Finally I was like 10 I ran away, again, I begged Jeff to come with me but he wouldn't. They had him convinced. I learned a year or two later he was found dead in some lake near the farm. I feel shitty, he could have survived. From when I was 10 till about 13 I kept running, no where was safe. The people they put with were nut jobs. They all were on drugs and shit. One guy forced me to take the drugs as testers or some shit. And another woman tried to sleep with me. That was fucked right up. I had to grow up fast yeah know? It was hard, but I survived. I've seen some fucked up shit, but I'm here, and I'm stronger because of it." Jack looked into Brooke's eyes. She was crying.  
"You're safe and I love you." She said as she kissed him. They kissed passionately for a little while, Jack took off her shirt and she took off his. She then took off his pants. He was wearing The Simpson's Joe boxers, Brooke giggled. Jack smiled, he stood up and shut the blinds, he turned on some mellow music. Brooke smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. They kissed. Jack took off her bra. Brooke gasped because of the cold air. Jack started to kiss her, everywhere. "Jack…sorry, stop please." Brooke said quietly. Jack sighed, he stopped and looked at her. She could read the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry; I just want to take things slow." Jack smiled. "Okay." They kissed some more and then Jack stopped them. "It's like 9, you should probably head home." Brooke smiled, she put on her shirt. "Thanks. Again I'm sorry, but think of it this way; the longer we wait, the better it will be." She kissed him, he watched her walk away. He longed to have her. All of her. But he would just have to wait.

It wasn't until valentine's day, did anything big happen. And it was big.

hhE WON


	7. Chapter Seven

Christmas went by normally, the Roberts spent Christmas Eve with the Mercers and on Christmas day Brooke got a call from her mum, who now resides in Italy. The break was fast; Brooke and Jack spent the days playing in the snow and the nights watching movies. Reid and Reggie went to Vermont all break, Oz went to Mexico with his nanny, to visit her family, and Terra went to New York to visit her sister at NYU. January came around, and Detroit was still a winter wonderland, Brooke wasn't expecting anything exciting to happen, but life happened while she was making plans.

"Brrr." Brooke shivered as she bundled up in her jacket. She and Jack decided to walk to school today. "I thought you Canadians loved the cold." Jack laughed as he put his arm around her. "Funny. Why are we walking?" Jack laughed. "To work off the 20 pounds of turkey and Christmas sweets we ate." Brooke sighed. It was freezing cold, and Brooke was tired, she and Jack were on the phone majority of the night. "This year is going to be good, I can feel it." Jack smiled. Brooke loved his smile, it was sexy, and if let yourself escape into his lips, there was warmth. "I hope so." Brooke kissed Jack. They reached the school, and stopped to have a short make-out session. Brooke missed Jack's tongue ring, but it was best he took it out…last week it got caught on her retainer.

They finally went inside. Reid and Reggie were sitting on the bench near the entrance. "Dude!" Reid exclaimed as he got up to greet them. "How was Vermont?" Jack asked. "Great, I met the sweetest chick! She was so fine!" Reid grinned proudly. Reggie smiled. "Too bad she had a boyfriend." Jack laughed. "Yeah-- who you were screwing!" Reid retaliated. Reggie went a deep shade of pink. "Whatever, it was a good trip." Reggie said. "How was your holiday?" she asked Jack. He smiled as he grabbed Brooke's hand. "Perfect." He smiled at Brooke, she smiled back. She could feel Reggie staring at her, probably plotting her demise. "Sounds lame." Reid said as he stood up. "Alright, well I'm off. Do any of you know where Terra is?" he asked. Brooke grinned, Reid blushed. "She'll be back tomorrow." "Awesome, c'mon Jackie." Jack turned to Brooke and kissed her on the lips. They smiled at each other, then the boys left. Brooke realized she was alone with Reggie and that was always weird.

"So…you're holiday was nice, that's good." She was trying to make small talk, but Reggie didn't care, she just walked away. Brooke stood there, unsure of what to do. Apparently I have no friends other than them… She thought to herself. She walked to Biology. It would not be fun to be in the class without Terra. She sat in back by herself. She listened to the teacher, but ended up drawing a fantasy scene in her notebook. The Princess Brooke was locked in a tower guarded by the evil dragon Reggie and only Prince Jack could save her. Brooke laughed at her own imagination. She then realized the light had gone from her paper…a shadow? She looked up and the teacher was behind her. Mr. Phillips looked at her angrily. He handed her the test she did before the holiday. She had gotten a F. She was disappointed in herself, she thought she knew all about…what was the test on? "You know Miss. Roberts, I'm going to assign you a tutor. Someone who can help you, I don't want to fail you. Mr. Green, please, come sit next to Miss. Roberts, you're her new tutor." Mr. Phillips said firmly as he walked away.

Hayden Green was the best wide receiver on the football team, he was also an aspiring doctor, he was brilliant and didn't follow the old cliché about football players. He also played hockey. His parents were both lawyers, and he had an older sister, who was diplomat in France currently. Hayden was a very attractive guy. He was tall, tan, honey brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, and very, very muscular. He had a very symmetrical face shape, and a gorgeous smile. Not to mention he wore a button up shirt with the top two buttons un-done, it exposed the begging of what one could only imagine to be a perfect chiselled, tanned six-pack. But Brooke didn't see the hott hunk everyone else saw. She had Jack, every other boy was a loser in comparison. What did it matter Hayden had a richer family? Or a not-so screwed up past? He was probably dull. Hayden walked over, he smiled his classic smile.

"Hey, I'm Hayden." He held out his hand. His voice wasn't a deep as Jacks. It was soft and raspy, sexy, yet gentle. Brooke smiled. "I'm Brooke, pleasure." She shook his hand. He had a nice firm grip. Her father always said you could tell who a person is from his handshake. Hayden sat down. He had very unique cologne on, Jacks smelled like axe, but Hayden's was…was almost designer. Like Ralph Lauren or something. Brooke inhaled it like ecstasy, she was slowly liking this boy more and more. "I warn you, I'm terrible at this stuff. You have your work cut out for you." She laughed. Hayden smiled. "I'm a pretty good teacher." He winked. Brooke's heart did a leap. She looked away. Why did that happen? She had Jack, she loved Jack. For the rest of the class Brooke focused on Jack and learned little of what Hayden said.

They left the class and Brooke headed to guitar, where she could see Jack. "Wait, Brooke!" He grabbed her arm, she turned around. He smiled. "So what are you doing today after school?" he asked, she shrugged. "No clue." "Okay, then meet me out front and we'll head to my house. You need extra time to study." He laughed. Brooke smiled. She was going to his house…after knowing him for an hour…wow, every girl in the school was going to hate her. She smiled at the thought. "Okay, sounds good." "Awesome." He waved bye and walked away. Brooke smiled widely, and then she saw Jack. Her stomach took a dive. She felt guilty. But, why? She was only going to Hayden's to study. That' all. She had to tell him-he would understand.

"Jackie." She smiled. He brightened up as soon he saw her. "I spent all English class thinking about you." He said as he put his arm around her. Brooke blushed. Maybe later, she decided. "How was bio?" he asked. "Oh fine, I got a tutor coz I suck." Brooke laughed. "that's fun." Jack smiled. "Some nerd I bet?" Brooke laughed nervously. "So ready for guitar?" she changed the subject. Jack smiled. "yeah I've been working on this new song-you'll like it." The rest of the day went by slowly, and Brooke almost forgot her study session with Hayden until she saw him standing at the front.

"Hey Hayden." She smiled. "Hey Brooke, are you ready?" Hayden looked flushed. He was wearing gym shorts and a light white t-shirt. "Yeah, are you?" Hayden looked at his clothes. "yeah, I just had gym, but it's ok, I can shower at home." Brooke nodded and resisted to temptation to imagine that. "Alright, then lets go." They headed to the parking lot where she got into Hayden's truck. Hayden stood at the door, sniffed his armpit then laughed. "Hold on, I better change, else I might suffocate you." Brooke laughed. Hayden took his shirt off and put on another one. Brooke tried not to look, but she glanced. Wow was all she could think. Holy fuck, he has hott. She went a very bright red and he got into the truck, started it and drove away. "feel better?" she asked him. He laughed.

"Yeah, much better. So…what's up?" Brooke sighed. "Nothing at all, yourself?" "Nothing, just hockey currently. Do you play any sports?" Brooke laughed. "No! Well I did play baseball for a while, I tried at least, but we moved around so much team sports just didn't work." "That sucks. I love sports. Obviously." They laughed and talked the entire drive to Hayden's. Which was quite far from the school, and from where Brooke and Jack lived?

Back at the school Jack was looking for Brooke, she had left her biology note book in History class. He ran into Reggie, who was standing outside. "Hey Reggie, have you seen Brooke?" Reggie grinned. "Why I believe I did Jack. I saw her getting into Hayden Green's truck. Then I saw him shirtless…I have no idea why though." Reggie was proud she had caught Brooke doing something, whether it was bad or not, didn't matter, Reggie could make Jack believe Brooke was bad for him. Jack stood there staring at Reggie. He didn't believe her. Hayden was a popular jock, who was dating that blonde Courtney chick with the small boobs and long legs. Hayden didn't like their group, he hated all of them, because they were punk, and he was preppy. Why would Brooke be with him? He was a scum bag. Jack laughed "You're joking. She's with her tutor. They must have left already. I'll call her cell, and drop it off for her. I'm heading home." Jack said as he walked away. Reggie stood there. She wasn't shocked he didn't believe her. She was just going to have to convince him.

Hayden and Brooke arrived at his house. It was a mansion- huge and beautiful. Hayden let her in. The house was magnificent; Brooke was shocked to see such beauty. "Wow" she uttered. Hayden smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome, anyway come this way." Hayden led her up a spiral staircase to the den. It had a chesterfield, a desk with a computer and a television. "So make yourself at home, watch TV, go on the computer, get ready, or whatever, but I'll be like 15 min. Oh and I'll have Maggie bring us up some snacks." He smiled his classic smile that made even Brooke's heart melt a little. "Alright." She wondered who Maggie was, but became intrigued by the big screen television. She found Friends and watched it.

After about 10 minutes she heard a noise and decided to look around the house. She went to a room across from the den, it must have been Hayden's room. It was large, with a nice big bed, that was covered in pillows. One was shaped like a football. He even had a football phone. There were posters of football teams, hockey teams, and baseball teams. There was a hole bookshelf filled with trophies, medals, certificates, and pictures. Brooke looked at them. He always looked to happy. Then in the other bookcase there were actual books. Intelligent ones to, like; Shakespeare, Hemingway, JR Tolken and more. Also there were movies, millions of movies. Brooke was in awe. He had a computer on a desk covered in medical journals and such. And he had a smaller TV facing the bed. Brooke looked out the window. He had a great view of the snow covered neighbourhood. She sighed. He had a bench attached to his window, so she sat down and looked out the window. She wasn't thinking of anything really.

Hayden was walking into his room in his towel when he saw Brooke looking at the sky. He smiled. She was very pretty, why she was with that punk lose Jack, was a mystery. She was wearing tight jeans and a cute little top with a denim jacket on. She was fashionable, she wasn't grunge, and she was pretty enough to be super popular. Hayden stared at her for a bit, her medium length blonde curly hair rested on her back. She had a nice size chest too, and sure she was shorter, but still slim. Hayden was quiet attracted to her.

Brooke noticed something behind her and she turned around to see Hayden there smiling. Brooke was shocked, she stood up and blushed. "Sorry I just, well I was curious…and then I saw your room…and the snow…it's all so pretty."


	8. Chapter Seven and a half

Brooke stumbled out the door. Hayden laughed. "Wait, it's okay! Come back!" Brooke turned around, Hayden was smiling, so she smiled a bit. "Let me change and we'll get started." Brooke breathed out heavily. She was so embarrassed. But wow, Hayden looked extremely sexy with just the towel around his waist. Nice and tan with perfect abs. She smiled to herself, then frowned. Jack. Jack. She kept repeating his name. She took out her cell phone and texted him. "luv u" she sighed.

Hayden came out of his room. They went to the den and studied for almost 3 hours. Brooke just couldn't get it. Some of the stuff didn't make sense. But they didn't just study, they talked as well. "I thought you were dating Courtney?" Brooke asked. Courtney was in her History class, she was not a pleasant person. "We were, but I caught her with a buddy of mine…in bed. Needless to say I dumped her." Hayden laughed, Brooke frowned. "Sorry, that's harsh shitty." Hayden shrugged. "You're with Mercer right?" Brooke nodded, then she smiled. "He's a great guy." She told Hayden, but she wasn't sure if she was telling him or herself. Hayden smiled. "Oh shit look it's late, I'd better head home, can you drive me?" she asked Hayden, he was happy to, he wanted an excuse to spend some more time with her. She was funny, smart and kind, not to mention hott, she was great. The only problem was; she wasn't popular and had a boyfriend. But he could easily change those things. Hayden drove Brooke home.

Jack was looking out the window when he saw Brooke get out of Hayden's truck, and Hayden helped her down, and he walked her to her door! What he fuck? How dare he? Who the fuck does he think he is? Jack was freaking. That jerk was stealing his girlfriend. Jack watched Hayden get in his truck and drive away, he also watched Brooke watch Hayden drive away. Jack calmly got on his coat, yelled to Angel and Jerry he was going out then walked over to Brooke's. He needed to know what the fuck was going on.

Brooke was in her room on her computer, she was e-mailing Terra, she needed to tell someone. Oddly enough she was home alone. Her dad and brothers were seeing a movie. She turned on some music and made some scrambled eggs. She herd a knock on the door, it was Jack. She took one look at him and she forgot completely about Hayden. Jack was the one she loved. She opened the door and smiled, but he looked angry. "What's the matter?" she asked. Jack walked inside. He sat down at the table. "We've got to talk." He muttered. "Alright…" Brooke got nervous, she sat down, he wouldn't look at her.

"Are you cheating on me with Hayden?" Jack said calmly. Brooke burst into laughter. "No!" she said. Jack looked at her. Brooke thought it was hilarious, but she could see pain in his eyes. "I would never hurt you like that. I like you, I'm with you. I don't fancy Hayden. He's my biology tutor." Jack looked around, he laughed. "Sorry, Reggie saw you guys together, and I saw you. I assumed. Sorry." Brooke smiled. "I forgive you." They went into the living room and watched a movie. Brooke was content. She did love Jack. She did. Right?


	9. Chapter Eight

For a week Brooke went without seeing Hayden, she did for Jack's sake. He was so angry about the whole thing. There was tension between them, it was obvious. And when Brooke asked Terra about it she was really no help. "Well what can I do? I like talking with Hayden and he can help me, what does it matter to Jack? We're not fooling around?" Brooke explained to Terra. Terra smiled, "Jack's scared. He doesn't want to lose you." Brooke frowned. What right did he have to be jealous? He cheated on her when they first started dating.

During class Hayden and Brooke were doing a lab, they had to take blood samples. Brooke hated the sight of blood, she felt nauseous and light headed. "Okay, so now that we've pricked our fingers, we have to put them on this…" Hayden was saying, he looked over and Brooke was swaying and her eyes were shut. "Brooke?" He reached out for her and before he could touch her she started to fall. Before he could think he grabbed her and dropped the sample dish on the ground. Her head was on his shoulders and his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Uh Mr. Phillips… Help!" he said, everyone in class looked over and the teacher ran towards them. "Let's take her to the nurse's office." Hayden lifted her bride-style in his arms and he carried her to the nurses.

Slowly Brooke was starting to wake up. She was disoriented and confused. A second a go she was taking blood samples, now she was not on the ground. She looked up at who was carrying her. It was Hayden. His honey brown eyes were golden in the light, and she could feel his abs and biceps. She felt so safe in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "Your going to be alright." He whispered. Brooke smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know." They got to the nurses office and she laid on a bed, the nurse gave her toast with peanut butter, and an orange juice box and told her to sit there. She fell asleep. She had a weird dream where she was in a castle, trapped and there were two princes trying to save her. And Jack was winning, and if he saved her, she would marry him. But she was sad he was winning, she was rooting for Hayden. But, why? She shook herself awake to find Hayden sitting beside her still. She smiled.

He looked at her. He smiled widely. "Hey." He said "hey." She replied. "Welcome back, you had us worried, it's past lunch already." "Why didn't you go to your classes?" "I couldn't leave you here." He put his hand on hers. Just then Jack stormed in. "Brooke!" he gasped, she quickly moved her hand before he could see. "Jackie." She smiled. "Holy fuck, are you okay?" he rushed to her side and kissed her. Brooke's heart did a little jump. She did still love Jack. Of course she did, Hayden was just an infatuation. "I'm fine, I passed out during biology. I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but she had a head rush. She swayed back, both Hayden and Jack went to help her. They looked at each other. Hayden smiled weakly. "Hey, Mercer" Jack starred him. "Green" he was pissed right off.

What the fuck was Hayden Green doing beside his girl friends bed? Why the fuck was he here comforting her and Jack wasn't? That asshole! Brooke looked at Hayden, he nodded. "So I'll see you tonight. Feel better." Hayden patted her hand and left. Jack sat down. "Baby I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Brooke smiled. "You're here now." Jack helped her stand up and they walked to guitar. For the rest of the day Brooke had to re-tell her fatal accident, no cared that she fainted, everyone cared that Hayden Green carried her to the nurse's. Gossip spread amongst the school.

After school Brooke waited near the front for Hayden. He showed up with a couple friends. One was extremely tall, and black, he had short black hair, and these surprisingly light brown eyes. The other was medium height, with shaggy brown hair, and green eyes, that were very hott. He had a kind of large nose, and a cute smile. Hayden greeted her. "Hey, these are a couple of my buddies; Alan 'Mad dog' Parkinson" (he pointed to the tall boy) "and Billy Travers. Guys this is Brooke." They smiled politely. "So Brooke, I'm sorry but I forgot I made plans with the gang to hang out for a bit. Do you maybe want to join us?" Brooke was unsure, she had never really 'hung out' with these people before, which was sad, she had been at this school for soo long and only spent her time with Jack's friends. Maybe it was time she made some of her own. "Yeah I'd love to." "Awesome." They all got into Hayden's truck and drove to a diner.

When they got arrived, there were a few people waiting. They went to sit down and Hayden introduced Brooke to four more people; three girls and a guy. The girls were Courtney, a tanned girl with bleached blonde hair and big blue eyes, then Lola, a short, Mexican girl with a very large chest and a huge smile, and last Jeanie, a very skinny girl with dark skin and dyed red hair, they looked nice, but Brooke could tell that was just an act. After all they were the most popular girls in the school. The guy was a Mexican guy, holding hands with Lola, he was very buff and had dark brown eyes. His name was Markus. They all sat down in the curved booth, Brooke in between Courtney and Jeanie, with Hayden facing across from her, in between Mad Dog and Billy, with Lola and Markus at the end.

"So Brooke we heard you passed out in Biology." Courtney laughed. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of blood. That's actually the first time I ever passed out." The girls laughed. "That's pathetic." Courtney said snidely. "Didn't you like barf during a football game?" Brooke asked, she remembered hearing the story from Terra. Courtney went beat red and all the guys laughed. Hayden smiled at Brooke, Courtney saw and got angry. "Whatever. I'd like to see you be a cheerleader." Brooke smiled. "Well I was one, I mean I tried, once my dad was in Dallas for like this conference and he dragged me and my brothers and we went to a football game and I won the contest to cheer with the Dallas cheerleaders. It was fun, I think if I tried I could do it." All the girls stared at her. Courtney looked pissed. Lola and Jeanie smiled. "Oh my god! No way!" They asked Brooke all types of questions, and after a bit they hit it off. It was getting darker and Brooke reminded Hayden about Bio, so they left.

On the ride home Hayden was smiling. "What?" Brooke asked. "I'm just glad you and the gang hit it off. I knew you would." Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I like them and after Courtney realized I wasn't a threat she was kind of nice." "Yeah she's just a little jealous I guess, we did kind of just break-up recently." "It's okay, I understand." Brooke and Hayden smiled at each other.

For the next few weeks every chance Brooke got she hung out with Hayden and his friends. She liked them. She did like Jack and his friends of course, Terra was her best friend. But she didn't fit in with them. They got high and listened to screamo/punk music. They wore black and had piercings and tattoos. Hayden's friends weren't like that. They liked sports and school, and had goals, they didn't get high, drank on weekends, wore coloured clothes and had fun. It was a different scene. Jack didn't understand though.

"So I feel like I rarely see you anymore." Jack said as she laid in his arms. She laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I told you, I've been hanging out with Courtney and them." Jack laughed. "Why they're all fucking losers." Brooke sat up and looked at him, he was still laughing, but she was pissed. "Excuse me?" she said. "They are? They're all obsessed with fucking school and sports and shit. How fucking gay right? I mean they fucking care to much, and they're all posers." Brooke stood up, she was offended. "No." she said. "What?" he asked. "No they aren't. Just because they care about their future and have better things to do that get high does not mean they are losers. You and your friends sit around and do shit all day! These people are active, and interesting and we have a lot of things in common. So you're just calling me a loser. Fuck you." She went to walk out but Jack stopped her. "What the fuck? Calm down! I was just asking why you want to be friends with them? And you pretty much just called me a loser." Brooke looked at him. "Just because we care doesn't mean we're losers. I want a good life. I'm not going to sit around and get fucking high." Jack looked at her. "Well fuck you! You don't have to then! Get the fuck out of my house and life." Brooke started to cry. Jack looked away.

Brooke went to leave again but Jack stopped her. "Wait, I wasn't serious I'm sorry." Brooke tried to compose herself, but it was hard. "No, we're different Jack. We always have been. We've just been avoiding it. But we're two different people. Very different." Jack wanted to scream, this was the girl he was in love with, and they were breaking up? Jack grabbed her arm, he held her tight. "No, not again. We can work this out." Brooke winced. "No, we can't. Let's just admit it. We're different." Jack held on tighter. Brooke squirmed. "Jack you're hurting me." Jack was pissed. He was not going to loose his girl friend to that fucking prep Hayden. "No! We're not breaking up. You can't leave." Brooke tried to get out of his grip. "Jack it hurts!" she was in serious pain. Jack let go and pushed her against the wall. "You can't leave." He said. "I have to. It's over Jack. I'm sorry." Jack raised his fist and slammed against the wall beside her head. Brooke flinched and swore. Jack looked at her. "What did you think I was going to beat you?" Brooke could tell Jack was angry, very angry. She had never seen him so full of rage. "I thought, you have hurt me in the past." She said quietly. It was true, their first fight he bruised her wrists, and she was sure he did this time too. And he got forceful when they were fooling around too. Jack backed up.

"That was an accident you know I'm fucked up, you know I don't mean it!" Brooke was crying hard, she couldn't stop. "I have to go Jack, I just need a break." She sobbed. Jack wanted to cry, but he didn't. He was angry, he was fucking pissed. Brooke walked out of the room and went to go down the stairs, Jack followed her. He went to grab her, she tried to avoid him which caused her to loose her balance and she fell. She fell down the stairs to the bottom. She hit her head and had broken her wrist. Jack freaked. "MOM! JERRY! ANGEL! HELP!!!" he screamed as he ran down to help her. Fuck. Was all he could think. "I've killed her." He kept saying. Jerry came down in his boxers "What the hell little brother, what's wrong?" Brooke was unconscious, Jack was trying to lift her but he didn't want to move her if she severely hurt. "Call 911." Jerry said as he rand to her side. Jack stood there for a moment, unable to grasp what had just happened. "Go!" Jerry pushed him. While they waited for ambulance Jerry asked what happened. Jack was shaking. "We were fighting… she was leaving, I was trying to stop her…I love her…we were breaking up…we're broken up….she lost balance and fell… I didn't push her…I don't think. No. I didn't. She just fell before I could stop her." Jerry hugged his little brother. "It's okay, it'll be okay."

The ambulance came, and they took Brooke, Jack went with them. Jerry went and got Mr. Roberts. They all went to the hospital. Jack was so scared, how could have done that? What kind of person pushes the one he loves down the stairs? Brooke was in a coma for a week.


	10. Chapter Nine

For days and days Jack sat beside Brooke's bed. He wished and hoped and prayed to any God who would listen. He wanted her to wake up, he wanted to explain, he wanted to make things right. He wanted to be with her, he loved her. Periodically Jack would leave for an hour or so to get food with Evelyn and Mr. Roberts would take over. Mr. Roberts didn't blame Jack, he knew it was an accident, he hoped it was one at least. After a week the ex Mrs. Roberts, Brooke's mum, now Mrs. Storm came to visit. She was a tall, thin woman with long golden blonde hair that flowed when she walked, a great smile and honey brown eyes. If Jack hadn't of known she was Brooke's mum, and a lesbian he would have been very attracted. "Oh Frankie, how is she?" she said as she floated to the bedside. "il mio angelo" she whispered over and over again. (it means my angel in Italian) Mr. Roberts put his hand on his ex. Wife's shoulders. "I know she'll pull through Guinevere" Mrs. Storm cried into his chest. Jack felt he was intruding on a personal moment, from what Brooke had told him they hated each other, after a world-wind romance and then years of false love there was tension. But they forgot it all, forgave all sins for a moment, because their daughter was sick. Jack smiled at the strangely kind looking woman. "You are Jack?" she asked. Jack nodded, she extended her hand. "I'm Guinevere Storm, call me Gwen, you're the boy friend?" Jack hesitated. He looked away. "The ex I think." She looked at him, puzzled by his remark, but as she was about to ask when Everett and Wade came running in. "MUM!" they shouted as they hugged their long-lost mother. Jack got up and left, it was family time, he could see that clearly.

He went to the cafeteria to get some food. It had been over 10 hours since his last meal of coffee and Lays chips. On his way he ran into Hayden. He looked untidy and upset-he had a teddy bear and flowers in his hand. He saw Jack and weakly smiled. "Hey." He said, Jack nodded "How is she?" Jack didn't want Hayden to be here. Jack wanted to be the first person Lily saw when she woke up, he wanted her to remember why they were love, and he wanted to not be broken up. "She's still in a coma." Hayden frowned. Jack noticed a giant card in his back pocket. Hayden smiled "all the cheerleaders and the entire rugby and hockey team signed it. We all want her better…mostly I do." Jack wanted to beat this loser to a pulp. "What are you like in love with her?" Jack asked. Hayden looked shocked. "What? No…no, we're friends; she's such an amazing person. It's kinda like, I'm afraid that if we become more, we'll break up and I'll loose her, and I'd rather have her as a friend then not at all….does that make sense?"

Hayden was grinning like a fool, it made Jack sick. "You're talking about my girl friend." Hayden looked at him and frowned, Hayden pitied Jack, he was so in love with Brooke, yet she wasn't that into him. Brooke had told Hayden of her second thoughts on the relationship. "Right…" Hayden sighed. Jack wanted to freak. "Why do you care about her? You're a popular ass, she's better than you." Hayden laughed. "She is. I know, she's great, she's popular at heart, and she fits in perfectly with everyone. We have so much in common, same favourite hockey teams, rugby teams, not football teams, but that makes life interesting right? She's so just awesome, she's got so much to say, I love to hear her talk." Jack raised his hand and made a fist to punch him, but he slowly lowered it. He didn't really talk to Brooke, we he talked a lot, she was always so curious about him….she didn't really talk about herself that much. When Jack wasn't talking, they were fooling around…Jack felt like a selfish moron. What did he really know about the girl he claimed to love so much? Hayden went to walk away but Jack stopped him. "Her families there, her mum and stuff, just wait." Hayden half frowned, half smiled. "Her mum's here? That's awesome; she came all the way from Italy, that's great." Jack got angry, she had told Hayden about her mum? What hadn't she told this loser?

Jack's anger boiled inside of him. Hayden put his stuff down on a chair and went to sit down. "I hope I brought the right colour lilies, I know they're her favourite, right?" Jack looked at Hayden, he honestly had no idea. Jack always gave her roses. That was the last straw, who did this prick think he was? Jack spazed, weeks of anger unleashed on an unsuspecting Hayden. First Jack punched Hayden in the nose, its started to bleed, after Hayden took a moment to comprehend what had just happened he punch Jack in the lip, then the fight began. Jack was punching, Hayden was blocking, then Hayden wrapped his arms around Jack and tackled him to the ground. Jack flipped Hayden over on to his back, then smoked his head on a chair. Hayden wrapped his hands around Jacks neck, Jack's grip got loose around Hayden's arms, Hayden then flipped them over, but Jack got loose and punched Hayden in the face a few times, Hayden retaliated. They were swearing at each other the entire time, Hayden yelled "she never loved you" Jack yelled "you're a fucking prep." Soon two nurses came up to beak them up. Jack's lip was cut and he had lost a bottom tooth, and so was his left eyebrow, he could barely see out of that eye. Hayden's nose was broken in two places, and he had two black eyes, both extremely hard to see out of. The nurses took them into different rooms to get cleaned up, and both nurses gave them shit.

Evelyn came in and sat down while Jack was getting stitches over his eye, and getting his knuckle bandaged. "Bobby will want to hear about this." She said as she looked at Jack. There was sadness in her eyes, disappointment, and a little pride. "Jackie, Jackie, haven't I taught you better?" Jack looked to the ground. He knew his mum was angry, he knew he shouldn't have started the fight, but he was proud to finish it. "Sorry mum, but he was—" "Save it." Evelyn cut him off and stood up, the nurses left. Evelyn raised his chin and examined his face. "Your tooth is gone, you'll need a fake one, and your eye is damaged pretty bad." "You should see the other guy." Jack joked, Evelyn tried not to smile. "Use your words next time. I don't care if you think he's stealing Brooke." Jack looked at Evelyn in shock. "How'd you know?" She laughed. "Honey you were yelling, the whole hospital knows." Jack frowned. "Now son, Jackie, Jack look at me. Once Brooke wakes up you can straighten the whole thing up, but until then she needs all the love she can get. So settle this disagreement so you both can be there for her. She needs you-Both of you. Please go and apologise." Jack looked in terror at his mother. "No. No. I'm not a kid anymore, I will not." Evelyn just looked at Jack, he stared back at her then frowned. "Fine." He stood up and went to Hayden's room.

Hayden was lying on the bed having the nurse bandage his nose, it looked pretty bad. Hayden's knuckles were bleeding too, both his eyes were black and blue, and had a large cut under one, he could barely open it. "Sorry man." Jack said as he approached Hayden. "Me too." He replied. They sat in silence for a bit. "How's Brooke?" Hayden asked. Jack shrugged, the nurse left to get some prescriptions for Hayden. "Let's go find out." Jack said, Hayden sat up, it took him a bit to stand, he had gotten a minor concussion. "Shit, sorry." He said to Jack, he noticed there wear purple bruises around Jack's neck. Jack shrugged again.  
"I've had worse." They arrived at Brooke's room, Everett and Wade were sitting watching TV and Mr. Roberts and Mrs. Storm were talking in the corner; Brooke was still asleep. "Holy shit! What happened?—sorry, excuse my language." Mr. Roberts said as he saw the boys. "So you two were the commotion in the hall we heard, are you alright?" Mrs. Storm asked. "Fine." They both said. "Was this over Brooke?" she asked. They both avoided her gaze, and shrugged. The twins were so shocked and excited. They wanted the play by play, but both of the boys didn't want to talk about it. They sat down on either side of Brooke. "C'mon boys, lets get dinner." Mrs. Storm said, the twins got up and left. "You too Frank" the family walked out, watching their daughter with two boys who were crazy about her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Brooke smelt something yummy. That's what woke her up. She assumed it was her Dad cooking breakfast, she thought she was in her own bed. It was a shock to see she was in the hospital. "What the fuck?" she whispered. Beside her was a tray with a bowl porridge with butter and brown sugar. It smelled good but looked like something Oliver Twist would eat. She frowned. She was super hungry. She looked around her hospital room. There were cards and flowers and stuffed animals, even a few balloons around her. Why was she there though? The cards just read 'feel better' 'miss you' or 'get well soon'. Except Jacks, Jack's said 'sorry, I still love you. I hope you love me.' Brooke read it a couple times.

Who the hell was Jack? There was a picture of her and this extremely handsome brunette in the card, that must be him. But…who was he? Her brother? No she knew she only had two younger brothers. Maybe he was a cousin, or a friend? How come she didn't remember him? That bothered her immensely.

"Brooke sweetheart, you're awake!" Her mother said as she ran into the room.

"Hey mum, where's dad? And the twins?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them since last night."

Brooke was confused. "Why, you didn't see them at home?"

"No, I'm staying at a hotel."

Brooke was shocked "What why! What happened? Did you and daddy have a fight?"

Now Guinevere was confused. "il mio angelo, your father and I have been divorced for years. Do you know how old you are?"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah...17 obviously."

"We divorced when you were five, I married Giovanna when you were 10…have you forgotten?"

"Who? You married a chick? What the hell mum?" Brooke was unsure what to think, was this some sick practical joke? Her mother was a lesbian? Since when? What the fuck was going on?

"Honey Jack's here to see you, I'm going to get the doctor."

"Wait, who's Jack?" Guinevere stopped. She frowned.

"Your boyfriend sweetheart, he was there when you fell down the stairs…you don't remember?"

Brooke tried hard to think but she couldn't remember, the last thing she did remember was going to Hayden's game and cheering him on with Courtney. Maybe Hayden was her boyfriend?

"Where's Hayden? Can you get him for me?" Guinevere frowned again.

"Sure il mio angelo" she kissed Brooke on the forehead and went to get the doctor, while calling Brooke's dad, Frank.

She saw Jack in the hall he was asleep in one of the chairs. "Jack, she's awake, but she doesn't remember you…or my divorce, or anything really. I'm sorry."

Jack sat there for a moment. Amnesia…that's common with head traumas. It goes away after awhile, he would just have to make her fall in love with him all over again. But it sill hurt a lot. He quickly called his mum to tell her the news and then he called Terra, Reid, Reggie and Oz. They were all happy. But did she remember them? Any of them? Hopefully. She just had to. How come she didn't remember him? Wasn't he important enough to her? He went to the hospital to go see her. He was at her room when he heard her laughing "good that means she's okay" he thought. He walked in and saw Hayden holding her hand, they were smiling like a happy couple. What the fuck was going on? "Um, hey Brooke" he said timidly as he entered. Hayden stood up, "Hey Jack, let's talk." Hayden quickly grabbed Jack with his good hand and dragged him outside.

"Yo dude hold up"

Jack pushed him away. "Don't call me dude." He said angrily.

"Look, Brooke's got everything messed up in her mind. She must have hit her head pretty damn hard because she thinks her parents are still together, I'm her boyfriend, Courtney's her best friend and she doesn't remember dating you, just as her neighbour, but she remembers your friend Terra. That's about it. She's pretty confused." Hayden frowned, "sorry" he added.

"Fuck you." Jack said as he walked out of the hospital.

What the fuck was happening? How could Brooke forget him? It wasn;t possible! It couldn't be, they were in love. True-fucking-love! Jack was so angry! He went straight home and slammed the door. "Jack?!" Evelyn called from the kitchen. "Jacky?" She asked. She went up the stairs slowly. She was afraid of what had happened. Brooke was probably really angry with Jack. As she should be. And they would probably fight. But they were so in love. It was beautiful, magical almost. So unconditional. Evelyn was almost jealous of her son, to have found such a love at such a young age. But she was proud. Poor Jacky; he was abused all his life. Treated so poorly, so unloved. And now he had found someone who loved him, and whom he loved. And he had so much love to give.

Jerry came out of his room. "What the hell little brother?" he asked as he knocked on Jack's door, "FUCK OFF!" Jack yelled as he cranked up the music. Jerry could smell the pot leak through the door. "Jerry honey, leave him be. Something must have happened with Brooke. She's awake, so they probably fought or something." Jerry shrugged. "High school drama, so pathetic." Evelyn frowned as she knocked on Jack's door. "Boy if you are smoking in my house, if you are smoking period, I am going to whip you so hard you're going to regret the day you were born." Evelyn said as she opened the door.

"I already do." Jack said. He looked so depressed, he was lying on his bed strumming his guitar. His eyes were red and puffy, which looked horrible with his bruises. His eyes were glazed over. He had a joint, it was lit, but as far as Evelyn could tell he hadn't had a smoke. "Jacky! Sweetie, what happened?" She asked as she sat on the bed beside him. "Brooke doesn't remember me. Or her parents divorce. She thinks she's dating Hayden. She doesn't love me. She loves him. I wasn't good enough for her. She's better off." Evelyn slowly patted Jack's leg. "it could be temporary?" she said, jack frowned. "Not with my luck." "I'm tired mum. Night." Jack threw out the joint and threw his guitar on the ground. Evelyn stood up and kissed his forehead. "I love you son, it will all work out for the best." Evelyn turned off the lights and left.

Brooke laughed as Hayden talked about something their crazy biology teacher said in class. She missed school, and her friends. Courtney had came and said hi earlier. And terra stayed awhile watching a movie. What great friends she had. Sure they were different but she liked them equally. She knew, atleast she thought she knew, that Terra was a better friend, someone closer, buit Courtney was kindred spirit at heart. Terra kept bringing up the topic of Jack, her neighbour. She kept complimenting him and stuff, Brooke thought she had a crush on him, but Terra just laughed, "no, I just thought you two might make a cute couple." Was all she said. What Brooke didn't know was that Terra was trying to hint at their relationship. The doctor had said it was best not to correct something like that, family matter were stressful enough, and having forgotten a relationship would make Brooke's recovery harder.

"Hayden, how long have a we been dating?" she asked. Hayden frowned. "Not long. A month…ish." "Oh, okay, how far have we gone sexually?" she asked. She was curious about all this. All she could remember was that she had intense feelings for him. And she remembered him dropping her off at home…then she made dinner, eggs…then she woke up in the hospital. Plus there was a million gifts from Hayden. And Jack…but jack was just being nice. "Well…" Hayden blushed a little. "Not far. We've been taking things slow. Your choice. We haven't even kissed yet." Brooke smiled. "Good, it means we have a relationship not build on lust." Hayden smiled. He was going to have to tell her the truth sooner or later. She was Jack's girl friend. And as much as he hated that freak, Brooke was just too amazing to lie too. "I have to go. Sorry." "It's okay." Brooke smiled. Hayden leaned in to hug her and she kissed him square on the lips. It was such a great kiss! She was such an amazing kisser! No wonder Jack loved her. She was excellent. Hayden fell for her even harder. "Bye…" He stammered as he walked out the door.

Brooke frowned. That kiss was okay, but she knew she had, had better. But with who? When she thought of kissing she remembered this passion, and warmth, and a tongue ring. Weird.

The next day she was able to go home and go back to school. It was hard for her to catch up but Hayden was so smart he helped a lot. The next week was great she hung out with Courtney and Jeanie, baked cookies for the hockey team bake sale, painted posters for Hayden. He helped her with school, and she even spent sometime with Terra and meeting her friends, Reid, Reggie and Oz. She remembered Oz, though. He was such a character how could anyone forget? But she felt like she was missing someone the entire week- Someone important. When she asked Terra, Terra smiled and replied "you'll be okay."

The next Monday after she and Courtney finished practicing cheerleading routines on ice skates for next week's game she ran into Reggie. "Hey! How are you?" Brooke asked kindly. She was wondering what this girl wanted with her. They weren't friends, Reggie kind of scared her. "I just have to tell you something, Terra or the guys wont tell you. You Jack right, well, he's in love with you. And well before…the accident, he was stalking you and stuff. You know how you fell at his house? Well he was trying to…get in your pants…if you know what I mean. Anyway, I know no one has told you because it's hard to handle it, and it's best you forgot, you were totally traumatized, so I'm just warning you, stay away from him. No matter what he says! Don't believe a word! They are all lies. I promise you. I know you have no reason to believe me, but just trust me. We were kind of friends, once. You only told me and Terra your fears because he's our friend and we can help him. Oh, and don't mention this to anyone, we're just trying to protect you." Reggie frowned and put her hand on Brooke's arm. "Thank-you." Brooke said.

She was shocked! That Jack guy was a stalker?! She knew he was a bit weird and very punk, but never a creeper! She couldn't handle that! Thank-god she had Hayden to protect her. But why hadn't Terra told her? Why did Terra say they'd make a cute couple? This was too weird. Way too weird. Maybe that Reggie girl was nice after all…Brooke waited for Hayden to finish practice. Then they went over to his house. Brooke really loved Hayden didn't she? She must have. He was so gorgeous, so rugged and sexy, and they got along great. Best friends. They were made for each other. Brooke was so sure of it, she thought.


End file.
